


A Day In The Life Of Crowe

by Candyholic85



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, with just a hint of lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyholic85/pseuds/Candyholic85
Summary: A day in the life of Crowe Ostium in my Magic and Miracles universe.





	A Day In The Life Of Crowe

Crowe Week- Day 7 - An Average Day- Magic and Miracles modern AU.

 

Crowe woke up to sound of her alarm and got out of bed and got ready and got dressed and then got her daughter up and got her ready for preschool as Riot still slept soundly in his crib next to the bed. Both Riot and Libertus snoring away for a few extra minutes.

“So what specials do you have today?” Crowe asked her daughter as she made her daughter a quick breakfast as Libertus did Raven’s hair for school, braiding her silken chocolate tresses to perfection. Libertus was one of those dads to throw himself into fatherhood so completely and gleefully that when he had found out there were having a girl- he went to cosmetology classes to learn how to fix his daughter’s hair and even practiced on Crowe and wigs through all of Crowe’s pregnancy and “invested” in all kinds of hair accessories and for the first year or so of Raven’s life, she did not leave the house without a bow or a flower or something in her hair or wrapped around her head, often the bows and flowers were just as big as Raven’s head _but they were so cute_.

Raven was, by all accounts, a smaller version of her mother looks wise who was still just as tough and tomboyish as her mother combined with an ease and gregariousness of her father and while Libertus did like to dress his daughter up in the cutest outfits, he completely understood that she was a child- _a very active one_ and would play just as hard as any other kid, boy or girl alike and was bound to get dirty eventually. Crowe simply learned to buy her daughter’s clothes second hand so that when tears and rips and stains would happen, it would be ok. They were just clothes but that Raven would only get one childhood and both of her parents were firm believers in that she would live hers to the fullest but still would look cute doing it.

“Art.” Raven answered her mother as Crowe nodded and mentally prepared to see her daughter wearing paint or clay or something when her daughter came from school. ‘If she’s not wearing it, she didn’t have fun doing it.’ Libertus always grinned when he would help try to get the stains out of his daughters clothes when he would help with the laundry.

“There.” Libertus said as he finished off her braids as Raven ate her Eggo waffles and bacon and scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese.

“Thanks Daddy.” Raven chirped in between mouthfuls.

“You’re welcome Baby,” Libertus cooed as he leaned down and kissed her cheek affectionately as Raven pressed her cheek into her father’s kiss as she smiled brightly before he sat down and got himself some breakfast too while Riot still stayed asleep in the sling strapped to his father’s chest because otherwise Libertus just didn’t like to put his children down. Crowe had playfully teased Libertus that Raven wouldn’t learn how to crawl or walk because Libertus held them nearly constantly when she herself wasn’t holding them. But in truth Crowe was just so tickled and happy that Libertus was as doting as he was and it was nice to have so much help.

“You got about seven minutes before the bus comes,” Crowe reminded her daughter before she sat down to eat some breakfast real quick herself, downing her coffee.

About five minutes later Raven had slipped her shoes on and a light jacket and her backpack as Crowe walked her daughter out to the bus stop in front of her house as all the other kids were either now lined up too or if they were too young to go to school yet, were on their morning walks and jogs with their moms down the side walk along the street as Crowe talked with her friends and made plans for this and that and play dates for Raven and Riot and dinner that evening.

The school bus came and Raven got on the bus followed by all the other school age kids on the street before Crowe went back inside just in time to see Riot wake up and demand breakfast himself before Libertus changed his diaper and Crowe took him off of Libertus’ hands so he could put the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher for her as Crowe relaxed on the couch as she nursed Riot and rest a little herself before Libertus brought her another cup of coffee and a cherry cheese danish.

“Thank you,” Crowe smiled gratefully as she took his offerings and dug in as she went over her calendar next to her to make sure she remembered all that she needed to do for the day.

Go to both restaurants to make sure the bars at both places were stocked and had all that they needed and to talk to her managers about the bartenders and brain storm for drink specials and make sure they had all the wines in stock and beers on tap as Libertus sat next to her and did the same thing in his, making sure that he coordinated with Nyx to make sure they ordered enough produce and would check with the local farmers they worked with for the produce to see what was in season right now because zuccinni blossoms should be coming up in the next few days and to make sure they talked to the ranchers to make sure the livestock they were going to be butchering were going to be good to go and ready to be picked up on time by the end of the week and to make sure it got into the aging rooms on time and order more silverware and all the thousand and one things to keep track of when you co-owned not just one restaurant but two with your best friend and your wife and having both restaurants being local farm to table was very intense and extensive but worth it because he knew for a fact that everyone involved benefited. Libertus and Nyx were the executive chefs and Crowe handled the bar side of the businesses and Libertus and Nyx were still into their “experimenting” stage and encouraged their sous chefs to do the same and gave credit on the menu where credit was due meaning that if a sous chef invented a dish and it was great, it got put on the menu and the sous chef’s name got mentioned and it got accredited to them. Which was huge in the food world.

“Rae and Selena are hosting another dinner at their house tonight, told them we’d make it. They’re doing pizzas in their pizza ovens and Riot has his six month check up Friday.” Crowe mentioned to Libertus as she looked past her busy day and onto the rest of the week.

“Cool. What time is Riot’s appointment?” Libertus asked.

“At 10.” Crowe answered.

“Ok, I’ll be there, I should be done dropping off the hogs by then.” Libertus nodded as he added that to his own schedule while eating the other cherry cheese danish and drinking his own coffee that was practically half cream and sugar while Crowe liked her coffee black.

Occasionally Libertus looked over at his nursing son with a fond smile. Riot was the spitting image of Libertus but with Crowe’s big brown eyes and was just _a ham_. Riot was big and heavy, with fat rolls like the Michilan Man and a very happy baby, active too and developmentally ahead of the curve and off the charts but proportional which was what mattered. Riot came out of the womb able to be put on his belly and lift his head up and the nurses were astounded that he could do that and had been ahead of the curve ever since and was getting dangerously close to figuring out how to crawl and was a voracious eater and Crowe was adamant that Riot nurse and only nurse exclusively for the first 9 months and would very, very gradually be weaned until he was two and then they would try for kid number three, they wanted their kids to be somewhat evenly spaced to be 2-3 or even 2-4 years apart. Crowe was adamant that she didn’t want Irish twins and Libertus was ok with that. His parents as well as hers were just happy to get some grandkids.

Once Riot was done nursing and got dressed Crowe and Libertus made their rounds to both restaurants. Making sure both had what they needed to run smoothly and to check with their accountant to make sure they were still in the black. Once both restaurants got their own Michelin Stars, which that process was a harrowing experience, but once they got it, it was smooth sailing. Very rarely did their restaurants get a bad review and if it did, it was usually from people looking to get a free meal at a fancy restaurant rather than the food or the service being bad and those problems were relatively easy to fix, and that was fixed via a black list of known shitty people to do that and with those, Crowe kept a bad bitch of a manager staffed who had no problems telling “difficult” customers to fuck themselves. They had chefs come straight out of CIA to cook for them so Nyx and Libertus really only worked the shifts they wanted to and got much more time to spend with their growing families because otherwise the restaurants seemed to run themselves, all they had to do was pick up paychecks because all those who had invested money into it had been paid back already, including themselves. And their restaurants were doing so good that they could afford to pay their waiters and waitresses a living wage including tips so that even they strived to do their absolute best at all times which in turn meant the service at the restaurants became unparalleled so that they could afford extra staff like dedicated drink servers who got a percentage of the tips from the tables they waited on and in turn they got to ask higher prices for their food which was still of excellent quality and still generous in portion size.

Once at the first restaurant, Raven Noir, Riot was once again passed around by all the staff which were like a second family and kissed and loved on and his chubby cheeks pinched and his belly tickled because he had _the best laugh_ as Libertus went ahead and made them a quick and very delicious lunch for himself and his wife, eating a new creation they were still testing out before they would put it on the menu and they got it eat it in their favorite table in the whole restaurant before it opened for lunch, Riot once again, nursing because he was hungry again, Crowe didn’t even bother putting on a nursing cover.

“I like it with the buttered olive oil best. We need to get this on the menu sooner than later.” Crowe noted to Libertus who nodded as he slurped up his noodles and once they were done they left for Wolf Blanc, the sister restaurant that was more geared towards Mediterranean and Spanish flavors with French twists, lots of tapas and more little dishes inspired by tapas in Spain and Latin America that was a huge hit and practically a runaway success. That wasn’t to say you couldn’t eat a five course meal here because you totally could and it would be _magnificent_ just even more pricey than it was at Raven Noir.

“You know we should have a third restaurant.” Nyx told them as they sat in the kitchen, snacking on even more food as Nyx held Riot and played with him, missing his own son Nyx Jr. at home who was a year older than Riot and missing when Nyx Jr was this age and just happy to be held because Nyx Jr was just always trying to run everywhere and climb on everything right now. Nyx and Luna had thought that they had baby proofed their house but Nyx Jr made them realize that they hadn’t done it enough and that Nyx Jr was _creative_ with all the ways he could get out of and around baby proofing. Raven Noir felt very much like Libertus’ and Crowe’s baby of a restaurant, because hell it had Raven’s name in the name itself whereas Wolf Blanc was very much Nyx’s and Lunafreya’s baby of a restaurant and Nyx did most of his cooking and hours here, all the colors, cool whites and Mediterranean blues as opposed to the blacks and red of Raven Noir.

“Oh?” LIb asked with a surprised blink.

“Yeah, we need to do like an Asian fusion restaurant, we need to have like a dim sum place but with like, some Kobe beef or live seafood like the kind that had all the fish tanks where you pick out what you want from the tanks like they have in Tokyo or like traditional rice noodles and dumplings, like real ramen and stuff, hell throw in a sushi bar but like, a really, really good one, like the kind that we had back in New York. Because it’s not like we won’t get the staff to make it authentic, hell the staff we have now we could pull from the other two places to make it really authentic. Not to be racist- but we need to branch out of “white people food” because it needs to be just as elevated as the other two.” Nyx insisted before he bit off the crispy bit of octopus tentacle and chewed it thoughtfully. “Because the last thing this city needs is another French place or another Italian place or other kind of European or even an English Pub. We got two good restaurants, both with their Michelin Stars, we could afford to take the risk and take the chance with this. And we already have Noir and Blanc, we need a Gray to round it out, I’m thinking Gray and purple, but like a gray purple to accent the red of Noir and the blues here.” Nyx urged as Lib and Crowe both looked at each other and found themselves nodding in agreement to that.

“Cause Lord knows we spend a fortune and a half on takeout right now because Luna’s after the perfect rice noodles.” Nyx explained since Luna was pregnant with their twin daughters Phillipa and Harper, who they named immediately after finding out she was pregnant with girls only a couple of weeks ago and Luna had an insatiable appetite for all things Chinese food, Japanese food, Vietnamese food and Taiwanese food and every kind of restaurant that served those had Nyx and Luna memorized because Luna’s quest for rice noodles but without MSG was damn near legendary because even now he was getting noodle lessons and dim sum lessons and all things dumpling lessons from his sous chefs that were of Asian decent and was spending another small fortune in duck eggs to make duck egg noodles for her too because apparently the eggs from the chickens in their own back yard wasn’t quite cutting it anymore and Nyx was getting close to his wit’s end trying to make his wife and her insatiable eating habits get sated. At least when she was pregnant with Nyx Jr. all she craved was a steady supply of watermelon and berries and that was a piece of cake compared to this.

After a quick stop at home to get Raven off the bus from preschool the four of them went out to the farms and ranches, Raven gleefully playing in the mud and caught a garden snake and a toad but surprisingly didn’t get bit or peed on and when she released them, she went over to the pens and was petting the sheep, goats, pigs, chickens and even got to hold a few baby chicks which she thought was _the coolest thing ever_ and promptly begged and pleaded to get chicks for their house too like ‘Aunt Luna’ and Luna practically had a flock that she gave all the excess eggs to her friends which doubled as her neighbors. Luna did have the cutest chicken coop ever and kept that coop meticulously clean so that it didn’t smell and Selena came over and got the special litter that Luna kept in the chicken coop and cleaned out and added to the compost heap that was part sawdust/ hay and mulch to add to her own composting heap to grow her own garden at home.

Raven even got to pet some horses before she and Crowe got to go on a quick horseback ride together out in the fields and pastures to pick out cows they wanted to be butchered, Raven on her own tiny little miniature horse that was her size as Crowe kept a watchful eye on her as she held the lead rope to the little horse with the other cows as Riot was once again in the carrier strapped to his dad’s chest as Libertus rode out into the pastures too as Riot thought riding a horse with his dad was the greatest thing ever and shrieked and kicked and giggled with glee.

Once they were done there, they headed back home to get cleaned up before they walked down the street to Ravus and Selena’s house, all the kids being put in “kiddie land” in Selena’s back yard that had all kinds of small playground equipment and a little bouncy house and tons of toys for toddlers and little kids and a padded and shaded pen for the babies as they could practice crawling around with all kinds of toys in it for them too as all the adults got something to drink, either from the super wide selection of beer or the sangria bar that rivaled the sangria bar at Raven Noir as all the guys took turn making all these different kinds of pizza from the ‘make your own pizza bar’ next to the authentic wood fire pizza oven in Rae’s back yard adjoined to their patio as Nyx continued to talk about his new restaurant idea as Luna was all for it as she ate her own pizza with a side of pho.

After dinner was a quick jump in Ravus’ and Selena’s pool that seemed to have just as many small floatation devices with babies in them as there was adults as the toddlers had arm floaties on and practiced swimming. Most of the adults just watched in resignation as _Tredd_ of all people seemed to lead the way in teaching the tykes how to swim because just watching the transformation of Mr. Reckless Danger transform into Mr. Safety because he of all people at the fire department got tasked with going to all the schools and teaching fire safety and all the kids, Raven especially just fucking _flocked_ to him and he was ‘Uncle Tredd’ or even ‘Uncle Teddy’ as in _teddy bear_ to all of them, it was actually really hilarious and entertaining to watch. Tredd was Raven’s favorite person besides her own parents and it was because of Raven that Tredd even considered having kids because she was the first baby he had ever fallen in love with and thought was cute, all kids before her were little messy monsters but Raven, Raven had him wrapped around her fingers. ‘How _dare_ you guys have a baby girl as cute as this baby girl, what gave you guys the right to have this little angel?’ Tredd had accused them teasingly after he got to hold her for the first time.

When all the kids wore themselves out, the kids got to have one big bath together- getting washed and scrubbed and cleaned up, most of the mothers just swapping clothes to get them dressed again before all the families went their separate ways and went back home, carting off sleeping kids as they walked home and once the kids were put in bed then the parents got to have a couple of hours of peace and quiet and couple time.

And by couple time- _lots of_ _sex_ and right now Libertus had Crowe straddling him as he sat in the bench in their shower as the hot water cascaded over both of them and let Crowe set the pace and rode her husband with enthusiasm as Libertus suckled on her breasts as he kneaded her ass and hips and clung to her back and stroked her clit with practiced ease. Their own moaning and keens being dampened by the flow of water and the glass of the shower so as not to wake up their little ones.

When they were both sated and thoroughly clean did they get into bed themselves.

“Do you think the gray thing will work?” Crowe whispered to Lib as she cuddled into his side and rested her head on his chest.

“I hope so, Nyx has a point, we could totally do an Asian fusion thing because those cuisines get overlooked and underappreciated and seriously undervalued, I also know that I had to learn how to make the perfect oatmeal raisin cookies and peanut butter cookies when you were pregnant with Riot just like I had to learn how to make bubblegum cotton candy ice cream with Raven so I see where he’s coming from with that too. I think once Luna gives birth to those girls and those cravings subside a little we’ll really look at it and see if it’s something we should do or if it was one of those ‘heat of the pregger craving moments’ things. But I like the idea, I think it would be fun.” Libertus mused. “What do you think?” Libertus asked thoughtfully.

“I like it actually, Saki isn’t something I’m not all that familiar with and I think it would be fun to play with it, I’m just seeing a full bar length mirror with cherry blossoms painted on it but the cherry blossoms being a really pretty half pastel pink half pastel lilac purple with rows of Sake and those really cool cocktails they do in Tokyo and get like at least 10-20 kinds of tea or even make all the different cocktails play on words with all the different kinds of tea and make them alcoholic, give long island ice tea a run for it’s money. There is no way we could do farm to table with it though, not 100% anyway. All those places rely on getting their fish flown in from Japan and we would have to too. Very few people around here could afford Kobe beef, I think we’d do better if we did Australian Wagu or something like that. But the sushi bar, like a new age slash contemporary sushi bar with fun twists on the familiar instead of the same old same old would work.” Crowe mused as she felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier.

“Well, we can talk about it tomorrow. Good night Baby, I love you.” Libertus cooed sleepily as he kissed the crown of her head and squeezed her tight and grinned when he felt her smile and squeeze back before they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun and I'm sorry I'm late submitting my prompts and thank you so much for letting me add them late.


End file.
